powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Woodtoaster/Character Sheet: Add Schwarth
Add Schwarth is a former human being that became the entity known as the Unkillable monster after using his power on himself, becoming completely immortal. He is unable to stay dead by any means. Appearance Add is a man of young appearance, normal height and in good physical shape. He has messy brown hair and dead fish eyes. He is almost always wearing stripped green T-shirt underwhatever jacket he has on. Background Wip Powers Beyond Life and Death: Add's unkillability is in a state outside of any perspective, understanding or method of classification. His condition is so far away and different from everything that he isn't even linked to the omniverse. He will always come back no matter how impossible or contradictory, overriding all other forces and abilities like they didn't exist at all. It's a level above the other types of complete immortality. He is not alive or dead in a conventional sense, standing outside the ordinary laws of reality and powers. *Absolute Immortality **Enhanced Self-Resurrection ***Retroactive Immortality **Power Anchoring **Endlessness *Undetermined Existence *Self Flawless Restoration The End: Add is not only utterly unkillable, but also the manifestation of conclusions. He has the ability to manipulate endings, being essentialy able to completely eliminate anything. This ability can also be used to control the final fate of things by changing their end, which allows Add to set how and when does something reach their conclusion, and which conclusion that is. Tampering with the Omega Reality is no easy task though, and Add is usually restricted to a very small pool of endings he can achieve, mainly just elimination, destruction or erasure. His powers grow with time. There are no requirements for him to develop but at the same time there's no way for him to actively progress. However, Add can't use this ability when he deals with massive ammounts of damage. *Absolute Destruction **Irreversible Destruction ***Injury Extension *Nonexistence *Universal Irreversibility **Dissolution **Immunity Bypassing Abilities Enhanced Body: Add's physical abilities are above what any human could ever achieve. Add is stronger than normal humans, can run faster than most vehicles, etc. *Enhanced Strength: Add is strong enough to rip off limbs. **Enhanced Leap *Enhanced Speed: Add iscapable of running at speeds of 42 mph. *Enhanced Recovery: Add is able to recover faster from any negative effects. Techniques Regeneration Combat: A grotesque fighting style that relays on Add's regenerative capabilities. He will never get tired, hungry or thirsty. Any damage he takes during combat only makes him heal faster, to the point where he can regenerate from just a head in a couple seconds. *Absolute Stamina *Accelerating Regeneration *Self-Sustenance *Disproportionate Force: He can exert forces beyond enhanced level at the cost of damaging his body. **Ultimate Jactitation Physiology Impossible Physiology: Add is a…thing, considered impossible by all standarts, which has somehow formed a "shell" or "growth" that we call Add. What he is, is still unknown, but there are some things clear. He has a form we would call "corporeal". Hurting it is like shaving the hair off a human: annoying, but not deadly. Time, space, states of matter and concepts function VERY differently to whatever he is now, and it is functioning on those rules, not ours. It's like playing checkers against someone playing chess. it's the same board, but the rules and the pieces are totally different, or maybe we aren't even playing the same game. *Conceptual Transcendence *Omnilock *Singularity Add's unique physiology is a phenomenon that can't literally exist, even by eldritch standarts. Though on the outside he looks like a normal human , internally he can be described as a completely impossible being. Add's perception of things is highly alien too , in some sort of inverse way as they really are: he sees himself as a normal human and the world aroud him as a fleshy gore mess, while it really is the opposite. Physical Organic Abomination: Under his human disguise Add is a organic abomination. A chunk of foreign flesh-like matter that is constantly shifting under a human shell. *Auxiliary Organs: It's constantly creating and destroying extra organs. WIP Mental *Alien Mind **Hyper Mind **Hyper-Instincts **Psychic Immunity **Alternative Communication *Chaotic Vision WIP Spiritual *Soullessness **Soul Anchoring *Life Transcendence WIP Weaknesses Killing him with the least amount of damage will cause him to take a longer time resurrecting, due to the fact that his Accelerating Regeneration doesn't have time to kick in. A bullet to the head can keep him dead longer than blowing him up. It's easy to outsmart Add since he acts almost solely on instinct. His fighting style is very weak against incapacitation techniques He can't use The End when regenerating so he can't retaliate when attacked, so vene the slmallest scratch can prevent him from singu it. When it comes to using it on others he must touch them. Personality Add appears to be a very negative individual, not caring about his pessimistic way of thinking hurting others.The combination of his unkillability, and bizarre fighting style often causes his battles to become grotesque. Even when ending things is like a basic need to him, Add demonstrates impressive restraint with his power, considering that he is utterly unkillable and able to annihilate anything. He mostly stays defensive and avoids using The End as much as possible, since it would cause more devastation than necessary. Add doesn't understand or try to understand others, ignoring their feelings all together. Since he attained eternal life, his ability to feel any and all emotions has dulled considerably. Life has begun to bore him, as there is no possible threat to his existence. Though overall, because of the conflicting nature of his Alien Mind, a great deal of his unhappiness is self-inflicted due to the steadfast willingness to stay unhappy and impose that unhappiness on others when the opportunity arises. Add has a vague guilt that his passive, unobservant approach to life has limited his perspective, highly valuing immediate gratification wherever he can get it to relieve the stress this causes. He seems to have something like an aimless death wish after his "transformation", and seems generally unafraid, even sometimes willing, to approach death whenever he can. He has seriously contemplated ending everything, himself included. Trivia -Possibly due to his transition into an Alien Mind, Add randomly speaks in different languages which include: Spanish, Portugese and German Gallery END.jpg|Unkillable Monster giygas_by_evilmel-d6b5hta.png|Impossible form Formlesshorror.jpg|True monster. probs.jpg|Ouch eliminated.jpg|Eliminated ghost.gif Tiredaf1.jpg 'Quotes' "Alright" "I don't feel too well. I need fucking help." "I made a mistake" "Please, comply." "Hello Add how are you? I'm... good thank you for asking." "Cheers. You look like a car crash." "I'm getting tired." "Cocky little freaks!" "Death is just a disease, and I am the cure for it." 'Themes' *'Dumb cunt:' :: Everybody's Circulation *'Epic:' :: Angels among Demons *'Fighting: ' :: DotEXE- Come Back To Me *'Resurrection:' ::Spag Heddy-Mariposa Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Male Characters Category:Immortal Characters